


as you wish

by terrierlee



Series: Roommates AU [1]
Category: Kamisama no Iutoori Ni, 神さまの言うとおり - 金城宗幸 & 藤村緋二 | Kami-sama no Iutoori - Kaneshiro & Fujimura
Genre: M/M, because there's no way this would fit in continuity, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/pseuds/terrierlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi had a simple rule. No sleeping in the same bed. Of course Ushimitsu chose to ignore this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as you wish

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so we're pretty sure the series will not have Ushimitsu and Akashi kiss (if by any chance this DOES happen holy shit right on authors you know your shit) so this fic should at least pacify us until more fic is written

Akashi groaned against the glare of the sun, raising a hand to rub his eyes. His nose tickled and he rubbed it, yet the tickling persisted. He rubbed again, resting his hand against his face. His hand settled on something hairy. It took a second to take in something wrapped around his torso.

Akashi’s eyes popped open, the sun blinding him for a moment before he looked down.

Ushimitsu was pressed up against him under the covers, his arms wrapped tight around Akashi. A smile was on his face, one of those big grins that meant Ushimitsu was totally happy and content.

He was also starting to crush Akashi’s ribs.

With a grunt, Akashi raised an arm, bopping the other guy on the head, “Ushimitsu, what have I told you about climbing into my bed?”

It had only been a month since the two moved into together, much to Natsumegu’s chagrin. One of the few rules Akashi made up was meant to dissuade Ushimitsu from sleeping in his bed. So far, it hadn’t worked.

Ushimitsu only rubbed his face against Akashi’s chest, “Mmmm.”

“Jeez, come on…” He tried pushing the guy off, but Ushimitsu held on tight. “Seriously?”

He could feel the smile on Ushimitsu’s face even through his shirt.

Akashi sighed, “Fine, okay. If you let go of me, I’ll kiss you.”

Immediately Ushimitsu’s head shot up, the smile now gone.

Akashi nodded. “How about it?”

He felt the arms around his body loosen and Ushimitsu sat up in the bed, “As you wish.”

Akashi himself pushed the blankets aside, making himself sit seiza-style as he faced the other guy.

Ushimitsu reached forward, resting a hand against Akashi’s cheek. He had that smile from earlier on his face again. He moved forward, hovering just a moment before their lips touched. Ushimitsu put his other hand on Akashi’s shoulder, before moving it towards his neck so as to bring him closer.

With a start, Akashi had to reposition his legs so as not to fall over. He placed his hands onto Ushimitsu’s shoulders, letting the other man lead.

This did not go unnoticed. Ushimitsu broke away for only a second, opening his mouth and placing an open mouthed kiss onto Akashi’s lips, bringing his tongue forward and forcing the other man’s mouth open.

Akashi grunted at the action, but let him continue, his own tongue brushing against Ushimitsu’s.

He was so focused on their tongues that he didn’t realize the hand on his cheek had moved downward and was continuing its journey past his chest.

To his pants.

Akashi broke away, his lips already red, “Ushimitsu, wait!”

The other man pouted at the sudden movement and Akashi refused to believe the face Ushimitsu made was sexy. He couldn’t be that sexy.

He quickly glanced at the clock on his nightstand. How long had they been making out???

He focused again at the man in front of him. Ushimitsu still had that pout on his face.

“Look, we have class soon, we can’t stay in bed all day.”

Ushimitsu quickly leaned forward, pressing his lips against Akashi’s, “Fine.” He smiled wide, “We can always finish this tonight.”

The only response he got was pillow in his face.


End file.
